Aishiteru vs Daisuki
by Sachi Karasuma
Summary: Naruto menyukai Sasuke atau mencintai Sasuke?SasuNaru!


Moshi-moshi!

Ini Fic yang pertama aku buat,kalau ada yang salah mohon maaf.

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:Sasunaru

Rate:T

Gak suka?Lebih baik pergi.

Kita mulai saja ceritanya~

Aishiteru vs Daisuki

Di suatu pagi,di suatu sekolah SMA paling terkenal,di suatu kelas yang ribut kaya di pasar malam karna pagi jadi pasar pagi,dan di suatu….aduh apalagi ya?Ah,sudahlah tidak usah dibahas."Sasuke-kun!Kencan denganku yuk!" Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke."Tidak mau," Tolak Sasuke."Kalau begitu denganku saja,mau?" Kali ini Ino."TIdak," Tolak angin—eh Sasuke."Yaaah…" Sakura dan Ino pun pergi."Pagi,Sasuke!" Naruto."Hn,pagi." Sasuke."Oh..iya,ini buku ,Sasuke!" Naruto mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya."Hn," Sasuke mengambil buku itu."Sebagai tanda terima kasih,mau tidak sore ini aku ajak jalan-jalan?" Naruto."Hn," Sasuke."Hei!Apa artinya kata 'hn' itu?" Tanya Naruto."Terserah," Sasuke."Kutunggu jam 4 sore,ya!" Naruto."Iya." Sasuke.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hei,Gaara!Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ketua OSIS itu?" Goda Naruto.

"Y-ya…,biasa." Gaara menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Biasa bagaimana?" Naruto.

"B-begitulah.." Gaara.

"Hmm…aku tahu." Naruto bergaya seperti orang sok tahu.

"Tahu apa?" Gaara.

"Kalian pastii…ber-ci-u-man..ya kan?" Naruto.

"Jangan sok tahu,Naruto." Gaara.

"Iya,kamu pasti tidak tahu saat sore kemarin kan?" Naruto.

"M-maksudmu?" Gaara.

Flashback---------

"Sasuke,mau pulang bareng?" Ajak Naruto.

"Hn,terserah." Sasuke.

"Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

'Asiik!Kesempatan megang tangan Sasuke!' Batin Naruto.

Memang Naruto suka Sasuke sejak pernah menyadari dia tidak normal,tapi lama-lama ia tidak peduli,yang penting dia menyukai Sasuke.

"Ayolah,Gaara." Suara lelaki yang menyebut nama Gaara.

"T-tapi…aku.." Suara Gaara.

"Eh?Sasuke,kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya,ada yang menyebut Gaara." Sasuke.

"Kita lihat yuk." Naruto masih memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah,aku juga penasaran." Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang,mereka bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak."Itu..Gaara dan Neji si ketua OSIS." Naruto."Sedang apa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh iya,aku pernah dengar dari Kiba kalau Gaara dan Neji selalu berduaan,jangan-jangan.." Naruto.

"Mereka pacaran." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Gaara…Aishiteru..cup!" Neji mencium Gaara.

"HAH?!" Sasuke dan Naruto kaget.

Neji melepas ciumannya dengan Gaara."Siapa itu?" Neji menuju semak-semak dimana Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bersembunyi."A-aduh…gawat." Naruto."Kita kabur,ayo cepat!" Sasuke menarik tangan pun tidak ketahuan."Tidak ada perasaanku saja." Neji.

End Flashback-----

"Begitu..jadi sebenarnya aku mengintip dengan Sasuke secara tidak sengaja begitu, sampai jumpa!" Naruto kabur entah kemana.

"Narutooo……kalau bertemu lagi kubunuh kau!" Ancam Gaara.

"Fiuuh..untung aku langsung kabur,kalau gak aku udah mati ditempat!" Naruto masih berlari.

Braak!

"Aduh!Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" Naruto.

"Kalau berlari lihat kedepan,dobe." Sasuke.

"Huh!Teme!" Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau lari karna Gaara." Sasuke.

"aa..eh..itu.." Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Jangan bilang kalau..kau menceritakan kejadian waktu itu." Sasuke.

"Ampun!Ampun,Sasuke!Aku tidak sengaja!" Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke.

"……….." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Maaf!Sasuke jangan marah,aku minta maaf." Naruto.

"……….." Sasuke masih diam.

"Ma-maaf!Aku minta maaf!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke,Sasuke agak sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Hiks..ma-af.." Naruto menangis."O-oi..Su-sudahlah..tidak apa-apa." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Hh..ayolah..jangan saja sudah menangis." Sasuke mengelap air mata Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf.." Naruto.

"Ya..aku maafkan.." Sasuke.

"Makasih!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke lagi,Sasuke sedikit terlonjak lagi tapi dia membalas pelukan Naruto.

'Akhirnya Sasuke memelukku!Aku senang!' Batin Naruto.

'Jarang-jarang Naruto begini,habis kesambet angin apa dia?' Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke…pulang bareng ya?" Naruto.

"Um..ya.." Sasuke.

'Perasaan Naruto selalu mengajakku pulang bareng,aneh…' Batin Sasuke.

'Sasuke selalu mau jika aku ajak pulang bareng.' Batin Naruto.

TBC

Kalau ada salah,gomen..

Chapter 2 akan ya!


End file.
